The Butterfly Effect
by Bluffs
Summary: 24 tributes were sent into the 74th Hunger Games, but only two came out. For eveyone it was Katniss and Peeta, but what if someone else won ? What if every single tribute had a chance to win ? What if, in some alternate universe, they all won ? Let's see what would happen..


He did it. 6 months ago, he came back from that big mess, this goddamn bloody and gory fight. He emerged as a Victor while the 23 others were sent back to their Districts, but put inside a wooden box. Yes, he, Marvel Wright, won the Hunger Games. Now was his time to shine, the Victory Tour. He has to face all of them, their families. He feels the hate, the anger towards him and he knows that they feel like he is a bloody monster, that he, before everything else, feels pride.

Well before the games, it would have been true. But now, Marvel is just ashamed. He wanted to say: "Yes, I'm not proud. I agree with you all now. That entire country deserves one thing: to be set on fire." But oh, well, who would listen to a 19 years old career who killed 4 people ? Barely no one, he thought. So, Marvel struggled alone. He just read the text they wrote for him. Everytime. But in the inside, he felt something else. Because he saw 77 people, that has one common point: they lost someone in the 74th Hunger Games. They think he doesn't, but Marvel remembers every single name. Some of them might dissapear into the mist of his mid throught time, but he will remember forever those who felt because of his actions: Rue, Katniss, Thresh, Burton.

These 4... he did not know them, but he impacted the lives of dozens of people by killing them. Yes, Marvel Wright is ashamed. Marvel Wright feels no more joy thinking about the Capitol. Marvel Wright wants it to burn. And oh boy, it'll burn. He will make it with his own hands.

After the events of the 74th Hunger Games, Marvel was crowned Victor, after 10 days into the arena. The Capitol was in love with this boy. After his Victory Tour however, no one ever heard again of Marvel Wright. He was not dead, only few know. Marvel ran with his family to the District 13, which was in the end not so dead. After 7 more years, uprising started in Districts 5, 7, and 10. For 13, it was **THE** opportunity, so they started a Civil War, which would last 3 years. Eventually the Rebels won that time, but Marvel died, aged 29, during the siege of the Capitol.

The 74th Hunger Games: Marvel's Victory

24th: Chrisla Nixon, D6F, 16, _stabbed in the hearth by Clove_

23rd: Oxon Fuentes, D10M, 16, _throat slashed open by Cato_

22nd: Burton Maddox, D8M, 18, _neck snapped by Marvel_

21st: Nemo Hammond, D4M, 14, _smashed into the Cornucopia by Cato_

20th: Sigma Welher, D3F, 16, _shot with an arrow by Glimmer_

19th: Aspen Dhorman, D7F, 17, _skull split open by Jason_

18th: Fiora Mullen, D10F, 17, _shot with an arrow by Glimmer_

17th: Glitch Cohen, D3M, 15, _throat slashed by Thresh_

16th: Milo Hendricks, D9M, 15, _left to die by blood loss by Coral_

\- End of the Bloodbath

15th: Lacey Kramer, D8F, 16, _throat slashed by Clove, day 2_

14th: Rue Compton, D11F, 13, _skull split open by Marvel, day 2_

13th: Isaac Watson, D5M, 16, _speared in the hearth by Glimmer, day 2_

12th: Maya Clayton, D9F, 17, _disentry, day 4_

11th: Peeta Mellark, D12M, 16, _hunger, day 5_

10th: Grover Chang, D7M, 17, _stabbed by Clove, day 5_

9th: Glimmer Baldwin, D1F, 17, _poisoned by Finch, day 5_

8th: Clove Reid, D2F, 15, _killed by bear mutt, day 7_

7th: Coral Floyd, D4F, 17, _killed by bear mutt, day 7_

6th: Cato Hadley, D2M, 18, _stabbed in the back by Thresh, day 8_

5th: Katniss Everdeen, D12F, 16, _skull split open by Marvel, day 8_

4th: Jason Ford, D6M, 17, _killed by fireball, day 10_

3rd: Finch Bowers, D5F, 17, _killed by fireball, day 10_

2nd: Thresh Jarvis, D11M, 18, _throat slashed by Marvel, day 10_

1st: Marvel Wright, D1M, 18, _VICTORIOUS ON DAY 10_

Hey there !

I know, yes, i know.. Another frickin' remake of the 74th Hunger Games based on an AU. But well, I thought that the fact of depicting what would happened following their victory was good. So I'm trying to write every single tribute victory. Each chapter will be very short, about 500-600 words, but it is simply a little work i'm doing for fun during my holidays. Hope it'll be good. Oh and please, tell me all the mistakes I'm doing. I'm french, and it is like a test to me. I mean, writing this in English. Be there for the next chater, covering Glimmer's victory !

Peace,


End file.
